


don't be surprised

by howdoyousleep



Series: Senator Steve Rogers/Intern Bucky Barnes [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Shoe Kink, Spanking, Spit Kink, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation, shoe licking, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: He is passed the point of caring what others think, what he thinks, only cares about what Daddy thinks and wants. He would be a fool to ignore the way being told to lick Steve’s shoes makes his gut curl, his heart hammer against his chest, though.He would be a fool to say it didn’t make him so hard so fast he had whimpered in response.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Senator Steve Rogers/Intern Bucky Barnes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665868
Comments: 22
Kudos: 160





	don't be surprised

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small something I wanted to transfer over from Tumblr. Heed the tags, please. 💖

When Bucky lowers his head, bends at the waist where he kneels, he’s already lightheaded. Ass up, face down is where he belongs clothed or not, where Daddy likes to see him, and his whine is deafening when he feels a hand from above come down on his exposed ass. The palm cracks across the top of his cheek, pain blooming under the touch immediately, and it makes Bucky _throb_ between his legs. 

“That’s a fuckin’ sight for sore eyes, _goddamn,”_ the Senator tells no one, himself, in a husky voice, one that slips right down Bucky’s spine. He’s been given orders, was told what to do, and all he wants is to be a good boy, the _best_ boy.

He opens his mouth and smacks a messy kiss onto the top of Steve’s leather shoe loud enough that it has the Senator leaning back into his chair, moving his attention back to Bucky’s mouth and away from his ass. Bucky doesn’t even need to drag his eyes up the line of Steve’s body to know what he looks like: fabric of his slacks strained across his lap, those meaty thighs spread obscenely, hand swiping down his chin, over his beard, eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed.

Bucky whimpers at the sight of Steve and he isn’t even looking up at him.

_“God,_ you’re filthy, look at’chu…”

The Senator taps Bucky’s chin with the tip of his shoe, a snap of a movement that Bucky chases eagerly with no ounce of shame in his being. He is passed the point of caring what others think, what _he_ thinks, only cares about what Daddy thinks and wants. He would be a fool to ignore the way being told to lick Steve’s shoes makes his gut curl, his heart hammer against his chest, though.

He would be a fool to say it didn’t make him so hard so fast he had _whimpered_ in response.

The Senator’s shoes are slick beneath his tongue, cool to the touch. The smooth material of them make Bucky’s spit slip easily down the side, makes him feel _oh so messy_ as soon as his tongue touches the leather. When Steve’s moan hits Bucky’s ear, slips down his shoulders, Bucky thoughtlessly moans back in response, mouth open against the older’s shoe.

_“Mmm,_ fuck you love this, such a fuckin’ slut,” the Senator mumbles gruffly, Bucky mewling as he reaches forward to press a kiss to the Senator’s bare ankle, knowing damn well a soft gesture makes the Senator’s cock hard. He’s right, is most of the time, Steve grunting at the contact and pulling his foot back, pressing it into Bucky’s clothed shoulder. The movement pushes him back, Bucky whimpering as he is prevented from doing what it is Daddy wants him to do by Daddy himself.

He can feel spit on his chin when he leans back, when he moans wantonly at the surprise sight of the Senator fisting his own cock through the fly of his dress pants.

“Tell me you love it,” Steve demands softly knowing damn well what Bucky’s response is going to be, which is an eager, “Love it,” followed up by a proper, “I love it, Daddy.” He turns his head, seals the deal and runs his tongue along the arch of Steve’s shoe, over the seams sewn into the expensive material. He watches the Senator squeeze at his cock, watches him slide his fist up to that shiny cockhead, back down to the thick root of himself. Bucky wants that cock inside of him, wants to be split open by it, wants to turn and present and have his Daddy fill him up.

A shove to his shoulder, _a kick_ , has Bucky coming to, has the fog clearing only slightly.

“C’mere,” is all Steve says as Bucky stumbles back, repeats himself as Bucky stumbles forward, leans into Steve’s hand as it grips the front of his throat.

“Open your mouth.”

Bucky whimpers, listens without thought, dumb just like Daddy likes as he looks up and opens his mouth wide. He has a feeling of what is to come, but he’s still startled nonetheless when he watches the Senator purse his lips. He moans, a noise low in the back of his throat, sticks out his tongue, when a fat glob of Steve’s spit leaves his mouth and falls into Bucky’s own.

He feels lightheaded, feels intoxicated, feels like he’s watching this spectacle from outside of his own body. He’s smart, is a good boy, keeps his mouth open wide even when he starts to feel Steve’s spit slip down the back of his throat. For good measure, Steve spits again, grips Bucky’s jaw with a hell of a hold, Bucky moaning at the sensation and sight of the Senator doing so.

“Hold it, use it. _Fuck_ ,” Steve guides, licking at the corner of Bucky’s mouth before pulling on his jaw, pushing him back down to the floor. Bucky feels like he’s vibrating where he bends, barely registers the noises he is making with each breath, eager and slutty. When he leans down, sticks his tongue out and feels the tip of it hit that slick leather, Steve’s own spit is the first to fall to the top of the shoe.

“I knew you were a slut, but I didn’t know you were such a _dirty_ slut, sweetheart. _Fuck,_ all the things I wanna do to you, _god._ Gonna think about this during the next meeting we have, gonna think all about how you let Daddy spit in your mouth, how hungry you were for it, how eager you were to lick Daddy’s shoe just because he told you to.”

Bucky works as Steve talks, sees no point in holding back as he lets his mouth do the work Daddy wants him to do. The shame he felt ten minutes ago has long passed, has been replaced with lust, with enthusiasm. Steve’s shoes are a mess, _he_ is a mess, spit on his chin, saliva pooling down either sides of the shoe itself. It’s surprisingly erotic, having his mouth on the Senator’s shoe, almost as if it were his cock. When his tongue isn’t sliding along the shoe, his lips are pursed, smacking wet kisses in his tongue’s path.

He thinks he could do this for quite some time, kneel here and suck on the Senator’s red bottoms.

“Next time I ask you to open your mouth you’re gonna swallow my come and say ‘thank you, Daddy,’ you hear me?”

Bucky’s eyes roll back into his head without any permission from Bucky himself.

“Yes, Daddy…”

**Author's Note:**

> I lub you! Come talk to me on [Tumblr.](https://howdoyousleep3.tumblr.com/)💖


End file.
